Conventionally, a rotating electrical machine includes a motor case that opens in one end in an axis of rotation direction. A stator is fixed to an inner circumferential surface of the motor case. A rotor is rotatably mounted in the motor case so as to face the stator in a radial direction. See, for example, JP 2013-207968. In such a conventional rotating electrical machine, the motor case includes a motor case body, a front frame end, and a rear frame end. The stator is fixed to the motor case body. Further, the front frame end and the rear frame end are attached to either end of the motor case body. A shaft is fixed to the rotor, and is rotatably mounted in the front frame end and the rear frame end.